


Testing the Claim

by KrisserCI5



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-13
Updated: 2005-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisserCI5/pseuds/KrisserCI5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After overhearing a boast from Bodie's old mob, Doyle decides to test it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing the Claim

Testing the Claim  
by Krisser

 

The meeting room was filled with SAS, MI6 and CI5 personnel. George Cowley, CI5 Controller, presided over the joint task force. The Heads of State from over twenty countries, many with death threats hanging over their heads, were gathering in England and this group was entrusted with their well being. 

Cowley imparted the objectives and doled out assignments. Bodie, Brewster and Hanson, as ex-SAS members of CI5, got 24/7 guard duty of the three major players. 

Bodie groaned loudly. He had hated this duty in the SAS and he knew that Cowley would expect even more of him. They had to be visible enough to ensure safety and inconspicuous enough to preserve the illusion of secrecy.

\-------------

Doyle entered the restroom to refill his coffee before heading out. He had hoped for some news of Bodie. He hadn’t seen his partner in two days and he missed him. 

This restroom chatter wasn’t much different than their own headquarters and he had planned on leaving forthwith until he caught one conversation from the MI6 mob.

“No, it’s their SOP when on personal protection guard duty.”

“Wot? Like the Canadian Mountie?”

“Quite. They will stand or sit and watch their charge, take in the room but not acknowledge anything or anyone unless they represent a danger to the protectee.”

“Come on, now, you’re pulling our leg.” Laughter swept the table.

“No, no, I’m serious. It’s said they’re trained to be so focused that they can take a blow-job without a twitch.” 

“Who’d they send in to test?” 

More laughter followed and Doyle found himself snickering along.

“Hey, I heard that Bodie and Brewster were some of the best.”

“Love to see their file.”

Fresh laughter followed Doyle as he left on that note. He couldn’t help but wonder what kind of testing Bodie had gone through.

He found his partner seated at a table in the back of the conference hall directly behind his assigned dignitary. His back was ramrod straight and his eyes focused intently on the man and the room. Doyle was sure Bodie would acknowledge him and was surprised and dismayed that he had been ignored. 

He took the seat next to his partner and found his verbal greeting ignored as well, not even a lift of an eyebrow. Doyle had to consider that the MI6 agent could have been spot-on on his assessment of the ex-SAS man. Well, he wasn’t about to test it with a blow-job, but an imp of mischief overtook his thoughts as he discovered a way to tease his partner.

In a low voice for Bodie’s ears alone, Doyle whispered, “Heard you SAS trained boys can withstand a blow-job and not react while on twenty-four guard duty. You ever been tested?” Doyle truly expected at least a snort or curve of the lip, but received no response whatsoever.

Goaded, Doyle felt the need to provoke his partner and shifted his seat closer to him. Under the table, he trailed his fingers down Bodie’s thigh and still got no reaction from him. Aggravated, Doyle grew bolder and cupped his mate’s balls through the cloth of his trousers and yet again received nothing in the way of a reaction.

So, in an even bolder move, Doyle inched his hand up to cover the entire groin and felt the first reaction beneath his fingers. The forming bulge was the only indication that Bodie was feeling anything. Doyle worked the reactionary area to a full hardness and brought the pressure to its natural conclusion.

Bodie’s eyes closing as his semen gushed out was all the reaction that Doyle got.

“Guess you SAS deserved some of those legendary tales.” Doyle was somewhat stunned at his own audacity but as he had duties elsewhere, he would have to leave the explanations until later.

The following day, Doyle entered the conference room for his rotation and found Bodie exactly as he had the day before. He seemed to be more in the corner and that suited him fine. He took the empty seat beside him.

Doyle couldn’t be sure, but Bodie’s breathing might have become deeper, though not enough for others to take note. Very controlled his partner was.

As his hand slipped under the table and across Bodie’s thigh, Doyle thought he detected his partner’s legs move apart ever so slightly, but he couldn’t be sure that it wasn’t just his imagination. 

He just knew that after yesterday, he had to do it again. 

This wasn’t for curiosity today, no need to retest the claim. It was because of last night, in his bed alone in his hotel room. His own coming had been so sweet. The remembered scent and feel of Bodie had driven him to a spectacular orgasm and he was hard again at just the recall. Doyle moved his hand to the inside and cupped Bodie through his trousers in a repeat of yesterday. The only reaction from the man was the cock itself; it pulsed in his hand and engorged rapidly.

With more daring, Doyle’s hand moved up. He left the button fastened but inched the flies down carefully. The hard erection moved to fill the opening and Doyle stroked it as he searched the Y-fronts for its opening. 

All the while, he imagined the curved shaft leading to the purple, smooth head and rubbed the leakage around and down the column. If possible, Bodie’s cock hardened further in his hand. It seemed to press and fill his hand and Doyle knew that his partner needed more even if he received no overt cues from the still and silent man. Doyle stroked and manipulated the hardness until again, Bodie’s eyes closed as he spurted hard, covering his hand and his own underwear.

This time, instead of wiping his hand on Bodie’s pants, he withdrew his hand and licked it clean in the shadows of their bodies. A sucked-in breath from his partner was the only indication Doyle had that Bodie knew what he had done.

No words were spoken at the end of another endless meeting. Doyle left knowing Bodie must stay on his twenty-four hour guard duty. His only consolation was knowing tomorrow’s meeting would be longer and duller.

\--------------------

The fortnight was drawing to a close and Doyle actually lamented the fact. The last ten days had afforded him the best solo sex of his life. Getting Bodie off in the afternoons, he could hardly wait to get back to his room in the evening. 

Shrouded in Bodie’s scent and the memory of his hardness exploding in his hand had Doyle shooting his wad as if it was the first time, every time. So intense, he revelled in the feeling but hadn’t yet figured out the why. He put it down to the illicit wantonness of both his partner and himself.

Today might be the last time and he wanted to make it special, to let Bodie know this could continue afterwards, if he wanted. Another outcome could be Bodie wanting to rearrange his face or ask for a new teaming. So, it had to be memorable for himself, as well.

When Doyle finally entered for the afternoon session as one of the CI5 representatives, he was convinced that Bodie took a deep breath of relief at his late arrival.

Bodie’s legs were already spread wide when Doyle sat down. Their table was in the furthest corner from the door and this suited Doyle fine. He started by running his thumb up the inseam and teasing the tip of the hardening cock. The outline was already visible and Doyle teased the organ more than he usually did. 

Today, he undid the button as well as the flies for he desired better access. Since they were well hidden from view, his daring knew no bounds. His hand rolled the sacs before capturing the leakage on his finger. Instead of spreading it along the length, his finger strayed behind the sacs and dipped into the depression that heralded the entrance to the most private of areas. Ray rubbed the slight lubrication across the closed hole and felt a pulsing response against his finger. Exhilarated, he captured more fluid and returned to the entrance and this time dipped inside. Bodie’s anal muscles just seemed to suck his digit within. Doyle aimed for the hard protrusion and knew he had struck gold when he heard a small grunt. 

He used his palm to press rhythmically against Bodie’s erection as his finger continued to caress the prostate. A throaty gurgle accompanied the forceful orgasm and Doyle nearly came from the intoxication alone of having that much power over Bodie’s body.

No other reaction was forthcoming and Doyle was impressed, knowing that he, himself, would have sunk boneless to the floor. He was hard in the confines of his own jeans and he had to sit through the boring meeting with no hope of imminent release. 

Hours later, as the conference drew to a close, Doyle vacated the room before Bodie would be released. The time to face the consequences was now at hand and he feared losing Bodie. He weaved through the corridors and headed to the carpark. He was close to an unused exit when he heard the familiar tread of his partner’s walk. He turned to face the music.

Bodie’s stride was fast and unrelenting. He did not slow down as he approached Doyle and walked him back hard against the wall. Bodie’s body still seemed to be moving as Doyle found himself pressed hard from chest to groin between the wall and Bodie.

His cock sprang to life at the closeness and he noted an answering hardness just as lips descended to claim his own thoroughly. When he was sure that his tongue, tonsils and soul had been sucked from his body, the lips lifted just a hair’s breadth away, just enough for Bodie to look intently into Doyle’s eyes before speaking.

“You’re late.”

Bewildered, Doyle squinted at Bodie. “Late? For what?” 

But soft eyes answered before words confirmed. “The rest of your life.”

 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my beta.


End file.
